


An Impossible Love

by AGbugs



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGbugs/pseuds/AGbugs
Summary: Set in a world where 8 sides are taken to a videogame-like world to figure out who they love,VirgilLoganRomanPattonDeceitRemusRemyAnd Veronica /Desire/ (My OC)Must get one of the others to love them to be able to leave. Will this be a happy ending or a tragedy waiting to happen?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 8





	1. I

Bright rays of sunlight shone through the windows of the sander sides mindscape, further illuminating the rooms. It was a normal day like any other, Logan was in his room, on his computer and working on various projects, such as formats for videos and such. Patton was in the kitchen, baking cookies and making lunch for the rest of the sides. Roman was nowhere in the mindscape, but was actually in the imagination, fighting the dragon witch once again. Deceit was walking around the house aimlessly, just bored and trying to find something to do. Remus was with Roman surprisingly, helping him defeat the dragon witch. Virgil was in his room, listening to MCR, P!ATD, Twenty one pilots, and Green Day for what seemed to be the millionth time. As for Veronica, she was helping Patton in the kitchen, getting him ingredients as he needed them and such, smiling happily as she also conversed with him. It was peaceful, at least, until a pitch blackness overcame everyone's vision. It didn't last long though, only 30 seconds at the most. Once the darkness disappeared, the sides were able to see that they werent in their house in the mindscape anymore. Screens with text popped up in front of each of them that read,

Hello dear sides, You have been brought here today for a very specific reason, Love! I've noticed that there are some feelings that haven't been shared for quite a while and some have no idea who they love. So, the only way to leave this place is to confess your love to the person you love and have your feelings reciprocated by the other. Also, this place I've put you in is basically a video game, so you have unlimited food and can customize your room as you wish, along with the ability to delete yourself from this world, though it kills you in real life. Anyway, Goodbye and Happy matchmaking!

The pop up note had an X button at the top right corner, which each person clicked after thoroughly reading the note. Virgil bit his lip, starting to panic a bit, this was a bit much to get each other to confess to one other, wasn't it? The other sides in the room glanced around at each other curious as to which side had feelings for which. Though, the unspoken question remained in the air, What now?


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they were transported to this new world, a house materialized behind them, which, most of them noticed. However, someone else was taken with the rest if the sides, Remy. Normally, nobody really saw Remy, seeing as he was typically in his room watching Netflix with a starbucks coffee in hand. However, there were occasions when he would pop out and converse with the others, namely, Veronica. The two got along well, mostly due to their shared love for coffee. Remy glanced around and took off his sunglasses, "Why the hell are we here? I didn't have enough coffee yet to deal with this." He then saw the pop up screen in front of him and read it, a look of surprise in his eyes once he finished and clicked the X button.

After gathering their bearings, the sides walked into the rather large house behind them. The house was spacious and was somewhat empty, presumably so the sides could decorate it however they pleased. Aside from that, the walls were a pastel blue and the floors were a light grey carpet. After a bit of conversing, the sides agreed on settling in and decorating their rooms for a while and they could eat afterwards. As each side walked to their rooms, they noticed it was all the same, a white empty room, a blank slate for their creativity to make something out of.

After around an hour and a half, the rooms were complete. Virgil's room was almost the same as his last one, though, with a few changes. His walls were a deep purple with black accents, his bed was twin sized with black sheets and comforter and purple pillows, he had a desk with a laptop, and his walls were littered with band posters as well as Nightmare before Christmas posters. Roman's room was very different than his last one, three out of four walls were a deep crimson red, while the fourth wall was white with a rainbow design in the middle that looked like a crown. His bed was king sized with white sheets and comforter, along with red and gold pillows. He had a vanity and next to it was his katana. His walls were also littered with Disney posters of all sorts of movies. Patton's room was a bit different, his walls were a pastel blue with white accents, he had a queen sized bed with grey sheets and comforter and blue pillows. He had a beanbag in one corner and a desk in the other corner with a puppy calendar and journal. Logan's room was very basic, a twin sized bed with navy blue sheets, comforter, and pillow. He had a bookshelf filled with different books and a desk with a computer. Deceit's room was also decently basic, black walls but a green bed with black and yellow pillows. He had a snake in a cage on a table in the corner of his room and a standing coat rack for his cloak and hat. Remus's room was honestly something remus would have, it was chaotic and a bit messy. His twin bed was black with green pillows and he had a pet octopus in a giant aquarium. His mace was set by his bedside table and he had green walls. Remy's room was very comfortable looking, with a king sized black bed and white pillows, a bedside table, and a flatscreen TV that faced the bed. His walls were a grayish black color and he had a fluffy rug under his bed. Veronica's room was comfortable as well, it had galaxy patterned walls and a purple queen sized bed with galaxy pillows. She had a black cat on her bed and a black rug underneath her bed.

After everyone finished with their rooms, they gathered in the dining room, where Patton had gotten a long table and enough chairs for them to sit down and eat. Since Patton had finished with his room first, he summoned some pizza and cookies, setting them on the table, letting the others get whatever drinks they wanted. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
